Electric submersible pumps (ESPs) use oil for lubrication and cooling purposes. The ESP motor and seal/protector sections are typically filled with this oil, but may also be supplied from an oil reservoir on surface using capillary tubing. An example of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,656 (Wilson) entitled “Low Flow Rate Oil Supply System for an Electric Submersible Pump.”